nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
The Exorcism of Lewis Magnum
Trigger Warnings * Autism * Racism * Last-Gen Peasantry Lewis Magnum Lewis Magnum is a minor character in the NaziBroZ Franchise. He voices some of the screams found in the montage parody sections of both NaziBroZ: The Last, NaziBroZ 2: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love my Bro, and possibly even NaziBroZ 3: Tears of the Exes, but this is unconfirmed. The Exorcism One day, for reasons known only to Jack Higgins, Lewis Magnum became possessed with a dangerous and vengeful spirit known only as Rage. ''The spirit, being incredibly racist, especially towards black people, made Lewis into a menace for ''Call of Duty ''lobbies across the globe. He would regularly play ''Team Deathmatch ''as it was the only game-mode Lewis could properly understand. If he won, he would scream down the mic and boast his victory to his opponents, asserting his dominance. However, this was a '''very '''rare occurrence, and he would usually go 1 - 67, even with Second Chance Pro. When the game ended, Lewis would scream erratically down the Mic, calling the other team 'Hacking Niggers' before bursting into tears and breaking yet another controller. This constant cash-drain on his Mum's bank account meant she had to sell her body as well as her ex boyfriends clothes just to provide for Lewis' ''Call of Duty ''addiction. However, Lewis, wanting to experience glorious PC Gaming, bought a beast machine with his mum's money. It was so good, he could run Skype at 2 FPS. However, wanting a higher FPS, Lewis contacted Jack Higgins on the social network, demanding to know ways of boosting his FPS. Being a technical know-how, Jack suggested that Lewis go to ''www.downloadmoreram.com ''which Lewis thanked him for. However, it was at this moment that Jack realized the extent of Lewis' possession. He had even began to use a shit-bucket so he could get more playtime on CoD, as Lewis dreamed of becoming top prestige one day. Whilst playing with him however, Jack noticed that due to his 0.00000002 KD Ratio, Lewis was still Level 0, and had been locked there by Treyarch because he was ''that shit. Jack, eager to free Lewis from his curse, told him that he could unlock Prestige 99 if he beat him in a 1v1. Lewis, eager to get more XP, accepted Jack's challenge, and began the 1v1 Quickscope game on Afghan remastered. Pretending to lag, Jack managed to let Lewis kill him twice, the highest amount of kills that Lewis had ever got in a game. Overcome with a new resolve, Lewis finally defeated the Rage spirit inside him. The End? Although Jack was successful in finally making Lewis a decent person, (in some ways), Lewis became an internet phenomenon in 2014 when he was trolled on Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition. He began to wail uncontrollably, and call him a Nigger, as well as burst into tears everytime his shitty house was burned down. This re-awakened the ''Rage ''spirit, giving it the power to return to the Mortal Realm. Lewis has not been seen since, but some say he haunts Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition to this day. Category:Lore